Tú eres mi refugio
by mybquest
Summary: Un ático. Un lugar donde pudiera refugiar mis locuras. Nunca esperé que un sujeto a quien ni siquiera conocía se metiera, primero en la vida de mi hermano, después en la de mi familia, y por último en mi ático.
1. Chapter 1

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA._**

.

* * *

_._

.

Me llevaba la que me había traído. Limpiar el ático probablemente se encontraba en una de las cosas que nunca pensé que haría antes de casarme y tener mi propia familia. Pero yo quería un ático bonito para leer y pasar tiempo sola. Una cama pequeña, un sofá y un escritorio...ah, y unas ventanas para que la luz del sol durante el día, y la de la luna durante la noche, me acompañaran en esos pequeños pero significativos momentos que tanto añoraba.

Se me ocurrió contarle a mi mamá esa mañana la no tan descabellada idea de hacer un cuarto en el ático que nadie utilizaba ya, así mi cuarto lo podrían modificar para que el pequeño Kai tuviera su propio cuando naciera. Y claro que a ella le agradó la idea de no tener que hacerme compartir habitaciones con mis hermanos, pero me dijo: "si quieres decorar el ático a tu manera no nos opondremos, aunque tendrás que limpiarlo, ésa es mi condición".

No me negué, pero mi cara de disgusto se hizo presente. Aun limpiando mantenía la cara de pucheros y el ceño fruncido; y aún todavía más, porque nadie me dijo que el ático estaba repleto de papeles que tuve que revisar uno por uno para asegurarme de que no me desharía de algún tesoro del siglo pasado.

Las bolsas negras que compré en el supermercado ya se habían llenado y apenas había terminado con un cuarto de la habitación. Sacudí las manos en el pantalón de pijama (nótese, que eran las 3 de la tarde y aún no podía cambiarme) y salí con las bolsas.

Bajé las escaleras con pesadez hacia el segundo piso, y después hacia la planta baja. Atravesé el comedor; Yuri estaba terminando de colorear un dibujo y me dedicó una sonrisa -¿Cómo te va hija?- mi mamá estaba en la cocina preparando la comida y tenía puesto un mandil que decía "_Baby goes here _↓"

-Supongo que bien- me limpié la frente; apenas tenía cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, pero la pancita ya se le estaba asomando.

-Ven a ayudarme con la mesa, tu papá está por llegar-

-Voy a tirar la basura- asintió y giré hacia la puerta, esquivando los crayones de colores.

Mi casa era casi exactamente igual a las demás en el pueblo de Suna; las puertas, las ventanas y la camioneta que se estacionaba fuera era lo único que las diferenciaba entre sí, sin contar el número. Caminé a los botes de basura en un costado de la casa y metí las bolsas dentro.

Regresé al interior y me lavé las manos para ayudar a mi madre.

-¿Ya pensaste cómo será tu nuevo cuarto?-

-Sip- respondí emocionada, tomé el cuchillo y comencé a cortar unas zanahorias -De hecho tenía varias ideas, pero ya me decidí.

-Tu papá me dijo que había visto algunos muebles en oferta en HouseMart, cuando termines podemos ir a verlos-

Negué con la cabeza -Puedo usar los muebles que ya tengo, así ustedes sólo comprarían la cuna del bebé y un ropero-

Me vio no muy convencida y dejé de cortar -Ma, ya han hecho demasiados gastos, además en un año entraré a la Universidad y será mucho dinero también, sé que tienen ahorros para eso, pero sería mejor que sigan ahorrando para después-

Seguí cortando y se volteó sobre la olla -Bien, entonces me ayudarás a elegir la cuna-

-Claro- levanté la tabla y metí los trozos de zanahoria en la sartén.

-Ya llegué- ése era Saji, mi hermano mayor.

-¿Tan temprano?- entró en la cocina olfateando y saludó a mi mamá con un beso en la mejilla.

-El trabajo era en equipo, lo terminamos muy rápido- se acercó a mí y despeinó mi fleco.

-Hola cosa-

Bufé haciendo a un lado los cabellos -Hola gremlin- era de cariño, un día cuando estábamos chicos vimos las películas de Gremlins y el pobre se asustó tanto...me encantaba hacerlo llorar cada que lo llamaba así; nos llevábamos por dos años, él acababa de iniciar el segundo año de su carrera como Ingeniero Industrial y yo estaba en el tercer año de preparatoria.

Esperamos a papá, comimos y todos se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar, excepto por mi mamá y Saji, quien se quedó a ayudarle con los trastes. Subí de nuevo al ático y recogí mi celular, ya tenía una llamada perdida de Ten Ten, se suponía que la acompañaría a comprar su vestido para el baile de bienvenida, pero no le había avisado de lo del ático.

Bajé de nuevo y me recargué en uno de los brazos del sillón, escribiéndole un mensaje "_si quieres que te acompañe, ven por mí, la suerte de las que somos cenicientas"_

-Mamá, no puedo dejarlo así-

Mi hermano se escuchaba exasperado, bajé el celular y me quedé en completo silencio.

-No podemos hacer nada-

-¡Sí podemos!-

-¿Y qué crees que vamos a hacer? ¿Qué tal si el chico se mete en problemas y les miente porque se mete drogas?-

-¡Mamá!-

Nunca los había escuchado discutir, tal vez era incorrecto meterme en asuntos que no me incumbían, pero estaban levantando la voz y mamá no estaba para eso en sus condiciones.

-Hijo- su voz se escuchaba más tranquila –no te estoy diciendo que no quiera ayudarlo, pero no sabemos qué tan ciertas sean tus conclusiones y las de tus amigos, debes esperar a que él pida ayuda y después se verá que podemos hacer-

-¿Y me quedo esperando? ¿Con qué cara mamá? ¿Cómo…¡Ahh!-

_¿Qué rayos pasa?_

Se escuchaba cómo ma caminaba y él respiraba fuerte -¿Cómo le digo hola y espero a que me responda? Ya no habla, ya ni siquiera sé si cuando estamos en clase escucha a los maestros, o qué notas saca en los exámenes. Es como si ni siquiera estuviera allí-

-No digas eso, vamos a esperar qué pasa, no te desesperes-

Pensé que lo estaba abrazando, eso era lo más seguro.

-Sé fuerte-

Me despegué del sillón y subí a mi cuarto.

_"En un rato voy por ti, no te preocupes, encontraremos tus zapatillas hoy, Cenicienta"_

_._

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

-¡Estos son hermosos Sakura!- tomó un par de zapatos altos y morados del estante.

-Pero mi vestido es color menta-

-Mmmm, ¿entonces de qué color los comprarás?-

Estaba un poquito distraída para pensar –No sé, ¿negros?-

Puso una cara de asco y regresó los zapatos –Mejor unos beige, esos quedarán estupendos-

La seguí a otra parte de la tienda y me sentó para traer unas zapatillas cerradas y muy altas color crema –Éstas son lindas, y son de tu medida-

Desabroché mis sandalias y me las probé –Sí, me llevo éstas-

Sonrió y procedí a quitármelas.

-Quisiera ser como tú; llegas a una tienda, duras cinco minutos dentro y ¡BAM!, ya tienes una compra hecha. Yo tardo más de media hora en escoger un simple par de sandalias-

La empleada metió los zapatos en la caja y pagamos la cuenta de ambas.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?-

-¿De qué?- caminamos por el centro comercial

-Estás un poco ida-

Le sonreí –No sé, estás loca-

Me golpeó la cadera con su bolsa –Y tú también. Ven vamos por un helado-

Nos sentamos en una de las mesitas de la nevería y pedimos cada quien un _Banana Split._

-Ya en serio, ¿qué traes?-

Subí las manos a la mesa y me concentré en el pequeño anillo de gatito en mi dedo anular –Es que hace rato escuché a mi mamá y a Saji hablar sobre algo, más bien alguien, pero no sonaba a buenas noticias-

-¿Y crees que sea malo?-

Levanté los hombros y me tomó las manos –Esperemos que no sea nada malo ¿ok?-

Asentí y nuestras 600 calorías se hicieron presentes en la mesa.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

Para antes de la media noche ya había terminado con la mitad del cuarto, sólo faltaban algunos burós viejos y unas cajas que revisar, pero mi espalda y mi rabadilla no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en continuar.

Bajé las escaleras por enésima vez en el día y pasé a un lado del cuarto de Saji. Su puerta estaba entreabierta y había una luz prendida.

Me asomé y lo vi en el escritorio, frente a su laptop con la lámpara encendida. Se giró y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto?-

-La vida universitaria hermanita, entenderás de qué hablo cuando escojas tu carrera y todo sea investigación y más investigación-

Me reí –Pero te aseguro que no sueltas tu teléfono- señalé el celular a un lado de la laptop.

Soltó una carcajada -¡Hey! También tengo que cuidar mi vida social, no quiero morir solo como tú, buscando un ático para vivir con quince gatos-

Borré mi sonrisa y lo fulminé con la mirada –Qué gracioso-

-Lo sé, es uno de mis dotes-

Me acerqué a la cama y me recosté, mientras él seguía centrado en su labor.

-Oye, te escuché con mamá en la tarde, ¿de qué tanto estaban hablando?-

Despegó su vista de la pantalla y me pudo atención -¿Qué parte escuchaste?-

-No lo suficiente para saber de qué estaban discutiendo-

-No estábamos discutiendo-

-Nada más te digo que no debes hacerla sentirse mal, no debe presionarse ahora-

No me contestó, parecía que estaba pensando.

-¿Me dirás de que estaban hablando?-

Suspiró y dejó el lápiz en la mesa –De un compañero, no te puedo decir más-

-Anda ¿sí?- inflé los cachetes y junté mis palmas

Me miró y no esperaba que se quedara serio, tal y como lo hizo.

-¿Es muy grave?-

-Está pasando por ratos difíciles, ahora vete a dormir-

-¡Ay, pero si es sábado! ¡Más bien domingo!-

-Vete a dormir o le digo a Gaara que te gusta-

Le saqué la lengua y me levanté. Justo cuando pasé por un lado de él despeiné su cabello cobrizo con una mano –Buenas noches gremlin. Necesitas un corte. Y ya no me gusta Gaara-

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y avancé lentamente a mi cuarto.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

Durante mi recorrido por las mañanas saludaba a casi todas mis vecinas argüenderas y metiches, acariciaba por lo menos a un perrito y compraba unas gominolas de gusanitos que se me terminaban antes de subir una última colina. Ahí, al terminar ésa subida mi espalda comenzaba a encorvarse, la mochila pesaba 5 kilos más que antes de salir de casa y sentía que tenía cemento alrededor de mis pies…

CHA CHA CHAAAAAAN!...

Sí, adivinaron, la escuela.

TOKYO CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL

No siempre era así, a veces mi hermano solía acompañarme, después yo pasaba por él a la universidad. No era un barrio peligroso ni mucho menos, pero se nos había hecho costumbre y era difícil decirle al otro que no podríamos vernos por algún motivo. De hecho, esa mañana me dijo que no iba a acompañarme, supuse que tenía algo que ver con lo del día anterior y simplemente asentí. Me miró y sonrió, diciéndome que no me preocupara. Debimos haber nacido como gemelos en otra dimensión.

-¿Qué tema decidiste exponer?-

-De las verduras y sus beneficios-

Me acerqué a Hinata y a Ten Ten, quienes seguían caminando sin haberme visto.

-¡Wuákala!-

-¿No te gustan las verduras?-

Ten Ten hizo cara de fuchi –NO. A ver, dime alguna verdura que en verdad necesitemos-

-Mmmmm, bueno, las zanahorias y el aguacate mejoran la visión, el brócoli ayuda en el crecimiento de los huesos, las berenjenas combaten el envejecimiento y el jitomate es bueno para la próstata-

-¿El jitomate eh? Entonces comenzaré a comerlo-

-. . .Ten Ten, las mujeres no tenemos próstata-

-. . .entonces para que me crezca-

-Hola chicas-

-Hola Sakura- Saludaron al mismo tiempo y Hinata aún parecía pensar si Ten Ten había aprobado la secundaria.

-¿Oye, te enteraste?-

-¿De qué?-

-Ino cortó con Gaara-

-Y eso a mí qué-

-Huy, Saku, pero no te enojes-

-Ni siquiera la menciones mientras esté contigo; es más ni siquiera si estoy viva-

Giramos en un pasillo y choqué bruscamente con alguien, más no lo suficiente para caer.

-¡Lo sien…ah, no, disculpa, ya tenías la frente demasiado plana antes de estrellarte conmigo- la innombrable siguió caminando y quité mi vista de ella cuando giró hacia otro pasillo con una de sus clones.

-Saku, nunca te defiendes-

-No vale la pena perder mi tiempo. Prefiero comerme un gusano- Seguí caminando y me siguieron hasta el salón.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

Caminé a la tiendita por unas gomitas, y de nuevo, me las acabé antes de llegar a la universidad. Ya estaba acostumbrada a llegar y que muchas de las personas que estuvieran allí me saludaran; mi hermano era muy conocido porque además de haber sido el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos (2 veces consecutivas), también era muy buen basquetbolista y participó en el Concurso Internacional de Innovación Industrial que se realiza en Osaka cada año, ganándose el tercer lugar con un proyecto de escuelas ecológicas. Además, su cabello y el mío no pasaban desapercibidos; es decir era obvio que si veías una luz cobriza y rosada en la distancia no eran brujas...eran los hermanos Haruno. Excepto por mi hermanita Yuri, ella era adoptada.

No, ya hablando en serio, ella fue adoptada cuando apenas tenía dos años; Yuri vivía en Estados Unidos, y mis padres pensaban que no iban a poder tener más hijos, por lo que una amiga de mi madre que trabajaba en servicios sociales habló con el centro de adopción de ese país y les ayudó a adoptarla cuando tenía apenas 1 año, prácticamente porque aquí en Japón tardarían mucho más en conseguir un bebé. En definitiva ella era asiática, pero su cabello negro nos diferenciaba mucho a los tres.

Miré hacia adentro de la Universidad y alcancé a ver una melena rojiza-castaña moverse entre el tumulto de estudiantes.

Y aun lado de esa cabezota, estaba otra a menor altura que sí era de color rojo fuerte.

-¡Cosa!- alzó la mano y me saludó, también moví mi mano en señal de saludo.

Esperé a que se acercaran. Me sorprendía cómo ya no me afectaba que Gaara se acercara, o que me hablara. Fui una chiquilla loca por él los dos primeros años de preparatoria, pero un día dejó de gustarme. Así nada más.

-Hola- les dije a ambos y sonrieron.

-Hola- respondió el pelirrojo y mi hermano lo golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Te enteraste que cortó con la chica más sexy de tu escuela?-

_ . ._

-¿Ah, en serio? No sabía- dije entre dientes y el pobre se sonrojó.

-Bueno no es para tanto, hay otras chicas ahí afuera-

-Pero no como Yamanaka- mi hermano seguía enfatizando el nombre de la cerda y sentí mi cara roja de pura ira.

-¿Nos vamos? Hay un maratón de _Vampire Diaries_ y empieza a las ocho-

-Ya vamos. Nos vemos luego-

-Adiós- Tomamos caminos separados y comenzamos a caminar cuesta abajo, junto a muchos otros estudiantes.

-¡Oye!-

Una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de nosotros y ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo.

-Se te olvidó esto- Un chico de cabello negro y aspecto casi anémico se acercó a Saji y le entregó el maletín con su laptop dentro.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Me has salvado!- Saji se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo abrazó durante un segundo –ni me acordaba-

El pálido ni siquiera se inmutó y se limitó a mirarlo –Ten más cuidado, supongo  
que nos vemos mañana- se volteó en seguida y caminó.

-E-espera- mi hermano avanzó unos pasos hacia él -¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

_¿Acompañarlo?...Ay no…¡MI HERMANO ES GAAAAAAY!_

-No- respondió inmediatamente; posó sus ojos sobre mí y los regresó a él –tienes que cuidar a tu hermana- siguió caminando y mi hermano no dejaba de verlo.

-Qué raros son-

-Cállate. Tú eres más rara- pasó de largo y siguió caminando colina abajo.

-¡Hey! ¡Si no me esperas te acusaré con papá!-

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

_-Yuri, quédate en tu cuarto, regresaremos rápido ¿si?-_

_-Si mami, ¿puedo comer chocolates?-_

_-No amor, regresa a tu cama-_

_-¡Apúrense!-_

Escuché la voz de mi hermano y le levanté de sopetón.

-¡La escuela!- probablemente ya sería demasiado tarde y no me levantaron –Un momento, está oscuro-

Miré la ventana del cuarto y todavía no había rayos de sol alguno filtrándose en el piso.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?-

Me paré perezosamente de la cama, enredé el cobertor morado por mis hombros y abrí la puerta.

-¿Mamá?-

-…-

-¿Papá?-

-…-

Nadie contestaba, salí del cuarto y avancé por el pasillo; la puerta de la habitación de Saji estaba abierta de par en par y él no estaba allí, su sábanas estaban todas revueltas en la cama.

-No están- miré atrás y abajo y allí estaba Yuri con su almohada –Saji se levantó y gritó y mis papás lo llevaron al hospital-

Los ojos casi se me salen -¿Al hospital? ¿Estás segura?-

Asintió. No era tonta, ya tenía seis años y era la mejor de su clase.

-Vete a dormir, yo los espero abajo-

No dijo nada y corrió a su cuarto.

Bajé las escaleras y pasé el comedor, directamente hacia la sala. Me senté en el sillón más grande, que daba frente a la puerta de entrada.

Y esperé, desde las doce y media hasta la una veinte, después llamé a sus celulares, como imaginaba no contestó nadie y luego de eso dormité un rato.

Justo cuando estaba por caerme del sillón escuché las puertas de la camioneta cerrarse.

Me despabilé y senté, viendo que abrían la puerta.

-Con cuidado-

Mi papá fue al primero que vi; uno de sus brazos se perdía detrás de un sujeto que se me hacía conocido, al parecer no se podía sostener por sí mismo.

Avanzaron dentro de la casa y casi volaron hacia las escaleras, mamá y Saji entraron casi al mismo tiempo y demasiado presurosos detrás de él que ni se dieron cuenta que yo estaba allí. Los seguí hasta el cuarto de mi hermano.

-¿Saji?-

Su mirada preocupada sostuvo la mía.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es él?-

-Él se llama Sasuke- Su voz estaba algo temblorosa –Y se quedará aquí algún tiempo-

Mi sorpresa se hizo presente, pero antes de que volviera a decir palabra, mi madre salió de la habitación, limpiando sus ojos con una mano y bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

-Hija- mi papá estaba frente a mí y me tomó de los hombros –vete a dormir, mañana te explicaré lo que pasó hoy, ¿de acuerdo?-

La mirada de mi padre fue algo compasiva, además de nerviosa, así que con una mente confundida y el ceño fruncido, me di la vuelta y me encerré en mi habitación.

Caí en la suave cama, cubriéndome con mi cobija y pensé un poco…..ése sujeto, era el mismo pálido que se había acercado a Saji.

**=FLASHBACK=**

_-Mamá, no puedo dejarlo así-_

_-No podemos hacer nada-_

_-¡Sí podemos!-_

_-¿Y qué crees que vamos a hacer? ¿Qué tal si el chico se mete en problemas y les miente porque se mete drogas?-_

_-¡Mamá!- _

_-Hijo, no te estoy diciendo que no quiera ayudarlo, pero no sabemos qué tan ciertas sean tus conclusiones y las de tus amigos, debes esperar a que él pida ayuda y después se verá que podemos hacer-_

_-¿Y me quedo esperando? ¿Con qué cara mamá? ¿Cómo…¡Ahh! ¿Cómo le digo hola y espero a que me responda? Ya no habla, ya ni siquiera sé si cuando estamos en clase escucha a los maestros, o qué notas saca en los exámenes. Es como si ni siquiera estuviera allí-_

_-No digas eso, vamos a esperar qué pasa, no te desesperes-_

_-Sé fuerte-_

**=FIN FLASHBACK=**

**.**

Dormí después de recordar lo que escuché ese día. Estaba segura que algo tenía que ver.

.

.

.

* * *

Comencé con una historia que me brindó mucha emoción comenzar, si se dieron cuenta descontinúe las otras dos historias que tenía porque se me seco el cerebro y casi no me convencieron, pero una amiga me está ayudando con esta y será súper fácil continuarla..…gracias por leer!

¡Dejen sus opiniones!

**ATENTAMENTE: SU LOCA Y DESESPERADA AUTORA, MYBQUEST**


	2. Chapter 2

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA._**

.

* * *

Desde temprano comencé a escuchar ruido en la planta baja, trastos y sillones moviéndose, susurros, puertas y pasos a lo largo del pasillo. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y me asomé en el buró para ver el reloj. Faltaba una hora para la escuela; tomé las pantuflas y me cepillé el cabello, enjuagué mi boca en el baño frente a mi cuarto y procedí a bajar las escaleras.

-…llevas a tu hermana a la escuela y tú te vas a la universidad-

-¿Pero y…-

-Pero y nada. Yo estaré aquí cuidándolo-

-Buenos días-

Sólo mamá volteó; Yuri estaba comiendo cereal y leche enchocolatada y Saji estaba sentado sin más.

-¡Sakura, buenos días! Siéntate, hice huevo con tocino-

Hizo una silla hacia atrás y me senté frente a Saji y a Yuri.

-Toma- me dio un plato lleno de comida y unos cubiertos. Actuaba rara, la miré y solo sonrió.

-Come-

Le regresé la sonrisa y tomé el tenedor.

-¿Y mi papá?-

-Fue a la farmacia-

Masticaba un tanto lento para recordar lo de esa noche. Saji me miraba atento.

-¡Gracias mami!- Yuri se levantó del asiento y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¡Cámbiate de ropa!-

El espacio volvió a quedar en silencio.

-¿Ya me dirán qué sucedió ayer?-

Saji miró a mamá y ella se sentó a un lado mío.

-Hija, ayer tu hermano recibió una llamada urgente de la policía…-

Recurrentemente le dirigía la mirada a mi hermano, un poco dudosa de continuar.

-…y le pidieron que fuera a la comisaría para buscar familiares de él-

Procesé durante un momento la información.

-¿Entonces por qué lo trajeron aquí?-

-Porque no encontramos ningún familiar de él-

-Porque Sasuke no tiene familia- la voz de Saji fue muy firme

-¿Sasuke?- estaba un poco confundida.

-Es al que viste entrar ayer- mi hermano no dejaba de ver mi reacción

-Hija, sé que ahorita será difícil aceptarlo, pero necesito que me ayudes un poco cuando llegues de la escuela para dejarle el ático limpio y poder darle un espacio…

-¿El ático?- Saji ya no me estaba viendo a los ojos -¿Están de broma?-

-Hija…

-¡Mamá! ¿Sabes cuánto he querido ese ático?-

-Necesita quedarse con nosotros un tiempo, escúchame no tiene alguien que lo ayude, nos necesita-

Me paré furiosa y sin poder contestarle. Mi papá iba llegando a la casa y al verme ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Subí las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación.

Ése ático era mucho para mí; no lo quería sólo por porque sí, mi abuela vivió y durmió allí cuando era una joven y una vez me habló de las cartas que le escribía a mi abuelo sentada cerca de la ventana. Mi mamá no lo entendía, a mí me había dolido perder a mi abuelita, y ese lugar era el único en que me sentía segura, no sabía el por qué, y si lo que estaba haciendo eran berrinches…pues entonces sí, estaba siendo una niña berrinchuda. EL ÁTICO ERA SOLO MÍO.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

No miré a nadie al bajar de nuevo, ya cambiada y con el saco de la escuela salí sin más para correr; lo menos que quería era discutir con alguien.

-¡Sakura!- rodeé los ojos y apreté el paso.

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera!- paré en seco y casi chocó conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡No ves que ya voy tarde!-

-¡Sí ya sé que vas tarde! ¡Yo también voy tarde!-

-¡Pues camina entonces!-

-¡Pues tú camina!-

-¿Por qué me gritas?-

-¿Tú por qué me gritas?-

-¡AHHHHHHH!- me di la vuelta y seguí caminando.

Me sentía un poco frustrada por el hecho de que me diera la noticia de quitarme mi tan añorado refugio.

-Sakura, no te enojes, no queríamos hacer esto pero mamá…

-Lo están haciendo. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué no le prestas tu cuarto?

Paré el paso y frunció las cejas –Porque…- respiró –posiblemente se quede un buen tiempo con nosotros-

Abrí la boca para reclamar pero literalmente me puso la mano en la boca.

-Te juro que te lo explicaré terminando las clases-

No podía negarme a eso, parecía suplicante.

-Después de haber escuchado todo lo que yo te tenga que contarte, entonces me dirás si lo que estamos haciendo por él no es necesario-

Retiró su mano y caminamos juntos en silencio lo que restaba de camino.

.

.

.

-El viernes podrán venir sin su uniforme, pero tiene que estar vestidos de algún personaje histórico-

La profesora Kurenai era súper; ella organizaba casi todos los eventos de la escuela y sorprendentemente aunque tuviera que ver con materias con historia o con matemáticas, a todos terminaba gustándonos.

-¿Puedo venir vestida como Madonna?-

-Madonna no es un personaje histórico, Ino-

-Pero es la reina del pop-

-No es un no-

-Ay- Ino se recargó en el asiento frustrada.

-Tengan imaginación, el mejor traje exentará los dos últimos exámenes de mi clase, son de último año, espero mucho de ustedes-

Salimos del salón y como siempre, Ino casi me barría en el suelo si no fuera por Ten Ten, quien me sujetó del brazo.

-Estorbas, deberías venir vestida como piedra-

Ignoré su comentario y recogí la mochila del suelo.

-Pienso que si prefieres comerte un gusano antes de regresársela, deberías hacerlo ya-

Avancé y Hinata nos alcanzó.

-Te trata muy mal y no te lo mereces-

-Yo nunca he entendido por qué te trata así-

Suspiré –Porque cuando estábamos en segundo grado me eligieron de campanita en vez de a ella, no éramos muy amigas, pero después de eso yo ya me había ganado el título de du peor rival. Y eso que yo ni siquiera quería el papel, pero si no lo hacía la maestra me reprobaba-

-Debería madurar-

-Deberíamos darle una cucharada de su propia sopa-

-No pienso vengarme Ino, todo ha sido por una estúpida razón- llegamos a la siguiente clase y nos sentamos juntas, como siempre –además, creo en el karma y se siente mejor que la venganza-

.

.

.

-¡Cuídate!-

El sol se estaba escondiendo tras las miles de casas alrededor de la preparatoria, levanté la mano y me despedí de Hinata y Ten Ten, ellas vivían algunas calles en dirección opuesta a donde yo; no había ni llegado a la esquina de la manzana y me jalaron de la mochila.

-¡Hey!- volteé bruscamente y la sonrisa de Gaara deshizo mi ceño -¿Gaara?-

-¡Hola chicle!-

-Ahm, hola- ya no me gustaba como cuando entré a la prepa pero los chicos siempre me ponían nerviosa; era una clase de chica-sosa-solitaria-escritora-de-novelas –¿y por qué estás aquí?-

-Tu hermano está en la tienda- señaló la tiendita que estaba frente a la preparatoria.

Lo vimos salir con bolsitas de Skittles y reímos –Me leyó la mente-

Se acercó y nos dio una bolsita a cada uno –El mejor hermano del mundo, no tienes por qué recordármelo- guiñó el ojo y caminamos.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en la escuela?-

-Bien-

-¿En serio? Tu hermano me dijo que reprobaste Literatura, ¿no se supone que te gusta mucho leer?-

Fulminé a mi hermano –Si, bueno, fue un descuido-

-Yuri tomó las hojas de su ensayo y las usó como portarretratos de la familia. Hermoso-

-Jajaja-

Hasta a mí me había dado risa –Pero me dieron una oportunidad y aprobé, así que no cuenta-

-Muy bien, entonces sigue así para verte en la universidad-

Sonreímos y se me hizo raro que nos estaba acompañando -¿A dónde vas?-

-A tu casa-

-Va a ver a Sasuke-

-¿A quién?-

Gaara parecía divertido –Al nuevo huésped que está viviendo con ustedes-

-. . .ah sí. . .- _ya se me había olvidado._

_Espera, ¿no se supone que Saji tenía algo que decirme?_

Lo miré esperando a que dijera algo –Sí ya sé, te digo cuando lleguemos ¿sí?-

-Ok-

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

-¡Hola señora Haruno!-

-Gaara, que gusto verte-

Dejamos las mochilas en el sillón de la estancia y me senté pesadamente, Saji tomó lugar a un lado mío.

-Vengo a visitar a Sasuke, claro, si me lo permite-

-¿Cómo no? Pasa, es por aquí- subieron juntos las escaleras y Yuri bajó apresurada al baño, y claro no cerró la puerta pero ninguno se paró a cerrársela.

-Y qué me tenías que decir-

-Primero, promete que no hablarás hasta que yo termine-

-Ay ya, dime-

Se acomodó en el sillón y recargué el brazo en el respaldo.

Abrió la boca un par de veces y nada salía, tal vez estaba buscando la forma de comenzar –Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria, pero nunca fuimos amigos como Gaara y yo lo somos hasta que entré a la universidad; siempre ha habido rumores en torno a él, pudiste haber escuchado algo sobre él cuando todavía estábamos en la prepa-

Negué –Nunca había escuchado su nombre-

-¿Y Uchiha te suena?-

Mis párpados se abrieron de par en par -¿Me estás diciendo que él es de la familia de los Uchiha?-

Asintió.

Traté de susurrar -¿De los Uchiha que salían en el periódico?-

-Sí-

Los recordaba, esa familia fue en un tiempo parte de la burocracia en Tokio, el señor Fugaku era senador y su esposa una lista y hermosa mujer egresada de la universidad en donde estudiaba mi hermano, siempre lo acompañaba a todas partes; hacía dos años o menos se dio a conocer la noticia de que el señor Uchiha y su mujer habían sido asesinados con un arma de fuego mientras se trasladaban a un hotel en Norteamérica y el responsable nunca fue capturado. Se rumoraba que la razón había sido por deudas de la familia a la mafia.

Poco después de eso, uno de sus hijos fue arrestado por asesinar a un hombre que decían había estado con el asesino de sus padres en el momento del tiroteo. Después de tres meses de juicio y dos buenos abogados le dieron 7 años de condena. Luego de un tiempo se la redujeron a 5.

Pero lo más triste, es que al único que quedaba de la desprestigiada familia Uchiha se le dejó sin nada.

La fortuna que se decía que existía, las casas de lujo, los autos y las escuelas privadas se habían esfumado. Yo no conocía al chico, pero todos en Tokio se habían enterado de la historia.

-¿Y cómo es que en la escuela nunca se habló de él?-

-Por miedo. Todos, incluyéndome a mí, pensábamos que era parte de alguno de esos grupos que matan gente y roban dinero, así que nunca dijimos nada y los de primer año tampoco se enteraron de quién era él. Además, nunca tuvo algún amigo que yo recuerde y al salir de clases siempre era el primero en irse-

-Eso es triste, pero ¿cómo te hiciste su amigo entonces?-

-Aprendes a dejar de juzgar a la gente. Él perdió a sus padres; no estuvo con su hermano cuando asesinaron a ese sujeto; no hablaba con nadie porque nadie le había dado la oportunidad de hablar, ni siquiera de sentarse en el mismo lugar que él. En la universidad me tocó hacer un trabajo en equipo y te diré algo, Gaara y yo temíamos al principio, pero resultó ser muy inteligente y muy buen compañero; durante un tiempo todo marchaba bien, nos saludaba y hasta lo escuchamos hacer una broma una vez, pero desde un tiempo atrás habíamos notado que cada día llegaba más delgado y débil a clases. Hace una semana llegó con un moretón inmenso en su brazo izquierdo y no logré ver ninguna señal de que se inyectara algo, después llegó con un tobillo hinchado y casi estoy seguro que alguien lo había golpeado muy duro en el estómago, porque ni siquiera podía cargar su mochila.

-¿Y quién creen que lo hay golpeado?-

-Su tío-

-¿Su tío?-

-Vive en casa de su tío, un hombre totalmente loco. El día que llamó la policía lo hicieron desde el celular de Sasuke-

-¿Y por qué te llamaron a ti?-

-Porque yo era su contacto más frecuente y habían arrestado a su tío-

-¿Y no tiene a nadie más?-

-No-

Respiré varias veces y repasé. Primero, perder a tus padres, luego a tu hermano, luego que nadie quiera estar contigo y terminar con un viejo loco y desquiciado.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué pedí a mis papás que lo dejaran quedarse aquí?-

No hablé. Había hecho berrinches y comparación de eso, no tenía excusa.

-¿Y hacer que se sienta por primera vez en años en una familia, con un cuarto y una cama propios y no dormir en el suelo?-

Mis ojos me picaban. Culpa. Tenía un cuarto propio, pero el ático era el único lazo que me unía a mi abuela y no quería perderlo. Era mi tesoro.

-¿Nos ayudarás con el ático?-

Mi corazón brincó. Era lo correcto, aunque me doliera.

Asentí y me puse de pie antes de que comenzara a llorar.

.

.

.

.

Bajé las cajas una por una con ayuda de Yuri, quien estaba entusiasmada por tener un "nuevo hermano mayor".

A mí no me hacía gracia, no lo asimilaba aún. No era mi hermano mucho menos, hacía esto porque el pobre había pasado por tantas cosas y el hecho de que yo viviera en paz me hacía sentir una pésima persona con suerte.

El ático seguía siendo mío, esperaba que el chico se fuera cuando todo se arreglara.

-Listo- había quedado vacío y Yuri daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

Papá y Saji entraron con una cama, luego trajeron el colchón y un buró. Subieron una vez más e instalaron un armario; mamá subió para guardar ropa que acababa de comprar. La ayudé a poner la sábana y la colcha a la cama y Yuri trajo una lámpara para el buró.

-Tráiganlo-

Saji y mi papá desaparecieron por unos minutos. Me senté en la cama y mamá le daba unas sacudidas con un pañuelo a la ventana; la luna ya se estaba haciendo presente.

La puerta se abrió y papá entró al cuarto sujetando el brazo del muchacho.

Justo como el día anterior, pero más pálido y sorprendido.

-Sasuke, aquí te vas a quedar, tienes una cama limpia y una armario con algo de ropa, mañana espero poder conseguirte más pero no sabía que talla eras-

-Gracias- la voz ronca y gruesa que usó no hacía juego con su apariencia para nada –no tenía que hacerlo-

-Sí, si tenía y por eso lo hicimos; cariño, tráelo a sentarse, debe estar exhausto-

Mi papá lo llevó a la cama y se sentó con una ligera mueca de molestia.

Miró toda la habitación y se detuvo para acariciar la colcha –En serio, no tenía por qué hacer esto- miró a mi madre –no lo merezco-

Mamá lo miró con dulzura y se sentó junto a él –Ni yo ni tú estamos para decidir qué merece cada persona, sólo hacemos lo que es posible para que estés a salvo y empieces a hacer buenos recuerdos con tu nueva familia, porque ahora serás parte de la familia…si nos dejas-

Titubeó; miró a mi padre que sonreía, Yuri tomó mi mano; mi hermano y él se vieron por un momento y luego me miró a mí; sus ojos eran negro espeso, no había nada más que en ese momento atrajera mi atención; estaba muy delgado, pero llegué a la conclusión de que no era algo horrible de ver, de hecho era un rostro casi perfecto en sus dimensiones.

Regresó la vista a mi mamá y una pequeña pero visible sonrisa apareció.

Mamá lo abrazó y Yuri aplaudía.

Salí del cuarto enseguida de eso para dirigirme al mío; me molestaba que mi madre dijera algo así como "te quedarás aquí para siempre", pues mató el único deseo que tuve desde que la abuela falleció.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

En lo que restó de la semana nunca lo vi. Saji ya no me acompañaba a la escuela porque lo ayudaba a él, estaba un poco adolorido, y tampoco regresábamos juntos; Gaara me acompañaba.

Sin embargo, el viernes por la noche cuando llegué a casa en la sala estaban Saji, Yuri y Sasuke jugando Jenga. Dejé el sombrero a un lado junto con mi mochila; me vestí de Ginko Ogino, la primera doctora de Japón, no sé si deba mencionarlo pero Ino sí fue vestida de Madonna. En ese caso hubiera elegido vestirme de no sé, Carmen Electra. Ese traje de baño sí ha sido histórico.

-¡No lo toques, no puedes tocarlo!- Yuri le gritaba a Saji, levantó sus manos divertido.

-No lo he tocado- terminó de sacar el bloque y lo puso a un lado.

-Te toca- Sasuke se acercó a la torre.

Ya no estaba tan demacrado como me lo imaginaba.

-¡Sakura!- mi hermanita brincó del suelo y corrió a abrazarme –¡ven a jugar!-

-Voy a ayudar a hacer la cena- el azabache y yo cruzamos miradas; su cabello estaba demasiado largo.

-¡Juega con ellos!- gritó mamá desde la cocina –¡tu papá me está ayudando!-

-¡Sí, sí!- Yuri me jaló hasta donde estaban y me tiró a un lado de ella.

Sasuke se concentró y sacó una de las piezas para después acomodar el cabello que caía en su frente.

-Tu turno- ¿ya dije que su voz no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto?

Me estiré varias veces para mirar la columna ya casi vacía y ladeada –No pueden creer que aquí queda algo más que sacar ¿o sí?-

Pusieron atención y buscaron.

Sasuke empujó levemente una de las piezas del fondo –Ésta-

Me acomodé más cerca de él y la empujé lentamente –Listo-

La tomé y la puse lejos –¿A quién le toca?-

-A Saji- Yuri reía, la torre estaba por caerse.

-Me rindo- Saji veía la torre por todos los ángulos y hacía muecas -¡Ayúdame Sasuke!-

-¿Yo?-

-¡Sí! Ayudaste a Sakura y no me ayudas a mí, casi la acabas de conocer-

-Me inspira más confianza que tú- me sonrojé al instante e hice como si estuviera buscando una pieza, pero mi cabello corto no ayudaba mucho a cubrir mis mejillas.

-Tramposos-

Terminó sacando una de las piezas de arriba y toda la columna se vino abajo sin ni siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo.

-¡WUAJAJA! ¡PERDISTE!- mi hermana se levantó brincando y sacándole la lengua.

-¡Ya está lista la cena!-

-¡Ya vamos!-

Yuri y Saji se levantaron y cuando lo iba a hacer yo, una mano se colocó frente a mí.

-Gracias- la tomé y otra vez intenté taparme y caminé lo más rápido que pude a la cocina.

* * *

_._

Diganme que les parecio porfis!

**ATENTAMENTE:  
SU LOCA Y DESESPERADA AUTORA, MYBQUEST**


	3. Chapter 3

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA._**

.

* * *

Yo lo llamaba "intruso", aunque no lo fuera no podía ponerle otro sobrenombre. ¿"Visitante"? ¿"Invitado"? Neeeee, ninguno encajaba mejor que intruso.

Después de ponerme mi camisa y mis shorts negros de pijama, tomé el diario que había decidido comenzar un mes atrás y me lancé sobre la cama; no era un diario como tal, es decir, escribía cuando me acordaba que tenía un diario.. Abrí la libreta de cuero café y acerqué un lapicero de mi mochila.

_Sábado 16 de Noviembre._

_He sobrevivido casi una semana de la invasión. La noticia de la pérdida del ático ahora no es tan desesperante como el hecho de que tengo que ponerme pantalones largos cuando el intruso no está durmiendo, sé que tal vez no soy una gran tentación después de todo, pero antes me tomo la precaución para asegurarme de que no vea de más._  
_Esta mañana salimos todos a desayunar a un restaurante de ramen y el intruso utilizó un tenedor en vez de los hashi. Raro. Después cuando terminé y estaba buscando un onigiri, me acercó uno de sus platos y me regaló el último que le quedaba. Me entenderán que con hambre, no iba a negarme a tan tentadora oferta._  
_Fuimos a dar una vuelta por las tiendas, me senté en una banca y en un segundo él estaba junto a mí. No decía nada, solo veía al sujeto que estaba tocando un violín del otro lado de la calle. Sospecho que está tramando un plan para aliarse conmigo…¿para qué o contra quién? No lo sé._

_Nota: averiguar por qué el intruso es tan raro._

Cerré la libreta y salí para lavarme los dientes.

En el camino al baño el azabache iba bajando las escaleras. Supuse que ya se encontraba mejor, ya no se sostenía de nada ni cojeaba. Entré al baño, agarré el cepillo y le puse pasta de dientes. En seguida entró él con su cepillo y repitió la acción. Evitó verme y se veía concentrado en su tarea de cepillarse.

Aproveché para verlo a través del espejo; una camisa gris de manga larga y unos pantalones buzo negros. Y era alto, al menos me llevaba dos cabezas.

Puso uno de sus brazos en su cadera y al levantar la vista me di cuenta que me estaba viendo también; la piel se me puso chinita y me incliné para enjuagarme los dientes un poco nerviosa.

_¿Quién está viendo de más ahora, Sakura?_

Pasé la toalla por mis labios y caminé apresurada por detrás de él.

Ese chico me estaba empezando a incomodar de una manera espantosamente extraña.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ten Ten te habla!-

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y le arrebaté el teléfono a Yuri.

-¿Sí?-

_-¡Te dije que tenías que venir a la fiesta de Naruto! ¿A que no sabes lo que me pasó?-_

-¿Qué?-

_-¿Recuerdas al ex compañero de prepa de tu hermano que decías que era demasiado emo para tu gusto?-_

-¿A Neji? Cómo olvidarlo. Tiene el cabello más bonito que Hinata-

_-De hecho es primo de Hinata-_

-¿En serio? No tenía idea-

_-Ajá, de tercera generación o algo. Bueno, se me acercó y platicamos y me invitó para salir a cenar hoy en la noche-_

-¿Hoy? Pero hoy es el concierto de Capsule en Shibuya y me prometiste que me acompañarías porque era gratis y no tenías dinero, y si no me acompañas mi mamá cambiará de opinión y no me dejará ir-

_-Ya sé, ya sé, ¡pero esto es importante! Tú sabes que él me gusta demasiado y ya le dije que sí-_

-Entonces lo prefieres a él-

_-Ay amiga, no me pongas en esta situación-_

-Como sea. Ve con él ya veré que hago-

_-Per…_

Colgué. Estaba un poco molesta, pero no quería discutir con ella, así que regresé el teléfono a su lugar y agarre un cojín del sillón para ponerlo en mi cara.

-¡Ahhhhh no me hagas esto!- grité a todo pulmón y dejé así el cojín mientras me calmaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

_Si estoy bien, es que se me ocurrió escenificar a una niña loca que se asfixia con un cojín por el que han pasado muchos traseros _–No- quité el cojín de mi cara y lo regresé al sillón.

No se movía. En su mano traía un vaso de agua medio lleno y la otra la mantuvo dentro del bolsillo de unos jeans oscuros.

-Em…ok- di la media vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-¡Sakura!-

-Mande- antes de llegar al primer escalón me detuve, mi mamá estaba saliendo de su cuarto.

-¿A qué hora te irás a ese concierto?-

-Creo que ya no iré-

Puso cara de sorprendida -¿Por qué?-

-Ten Ten me ha cambiado por su nuevo novio-

-Hay cariño, me rogaste tanto por ir-

-Lo que sea- iba a seguir con mi camino pero volvió a hablar.

-¡Que te acompañe Saji! Así me aseguro que estarás bien-

_Parezco mártir. No pensé en eso._

-¡Oh, oh, y llévense a Sasuke! Así se despabilan un rato-

-Ah, si…- me le quedé viendo y no dijo nada. Me arriesgaría a congeniar con el intruso sólo si mi hermano estaba ahí -¿quieres venir?-

Lo pensó unos segundos -¿Concierto?-

-Sí, de Capsule. ¿Los conoces?-

Asintió levemente.

-Entonces apúrense a vestirse y dile a tu hermano-

Fui al cuarto de Saji y toqué su puerta, luego la abrí -¿Nos acompañas a ver a Capsule?-

Estaba acostado en la cama leyendo una revista de ciencias. Taaaan nerd -¿Contigo y Pucca?-

Entrecerré los ojos –Ten Ten no irá, tiene una cita con tu amigo Neji. Hablo de Sasuke y yo. ¿Vienes?-

-¿En dónde es?-

-Shibuya-

-Claro, deja cambiarme y los llevo-

Cerré la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto.

Blusón negro, jeans negros y chaqueta negra. Y mis converse de botita. No me gustaba lo gótico ni nada de eso, pero por favor, ni que fuera a ver al emperador. La cámara y mi celular eran indispensables, los guardé en una pequeña bolsa de mano color gris oscuro.

Ni siquiera me molesté en cepillarme el cabello, era tan lacio y tan corto que no podía hacer nada con él. Me puse una fina línea de delineador en los párpados y ya me encontraba pisando en el último escalón.

-¿Lista?-

Le sonreí y Saji y Sasuke se adelantaron a la camioneta.

-¡Nos vamos mamá!-

Enseguida se asomó -¡Diviértanse! Y no regresen muy tarde, mañana es día de escuela-

Cerré la puerta de la casa tras de mí y me subí en el asiento trasero.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

-Apenas llegamos-

-Lo sé, está llegando mucha gente- Volteé a ver a todos lados; en ese tipo de eventos no había sillas, por fortuna pudimos pararnos a dos metros de distancia del escenario en medio de la calle-

-¿A qué hora comenzarán?-

Miré mi celular –No deben tardar, ya casi son las siete-

Las luces del lugar se apagaron y otras de colores en el escenario se prendieron y giraban rápidamente. Comenzaron con un remix de _Flashback _y _E.D.I.T. _

Toshiko tomó el micrófono del pedestal y comencé a tomar fotos -¡Hola! Nosotros somos Capsule y nos da mucho gusto estar aquí para promocionar nuestro nuevo álbum, espero que se estén pasando una linda noche y que disfruten el concierto-

Grité emocionada y mi hermano reía –Eres como esas fanáticas obsesionadas que salen en las noticias afuera de los aeropuertos-

-¡M-E-F-A-S-C-I-N-A-N!- volvió a reír y seguí escuchando la música y bailando un poco.

No me acordaba de con quien venía hasta que en una de mis vueltas maestras con una desconocida no los vi por ningún lado.

-CREO QUE ME VOY- me separé de la chica que siguió brincando con otros y me adentré en la multitud, lo que menos quería era irme, pero no sabía en dónde se habían metido, o si el público me arrastró hasta justo el medio de la plaza.

-¡SAJI!- miraba alrededor dos veces para cerciorarme y mientras más cerca estaba de salir del tumulto de gente, más me ponía nerviosa; yo casi no conocía Shibuya, y una jovencita en medio de la noche, sola y con un bolso era el blanco perfecto para un ladrón. O peor aún.

-¡SASUKE!- terminé buscándolo a él también en un momento de desesperación y por fin logré salir.

Saqué mi celular del bolso y le mandé un mensaje para saber en dónde estaban.

El dueto seguía en el escenario, aunque ya faltaban un par de canciones para que terminaran me hubiera gustado quedarme a saltar, hasta me serviría de ejercicio. Giré poniendo atención a las personas que estaban alrededor y tampoco los encontré. Mi celular vibró.

_"En la tienda de discos, a un lado del escenario"_

Me paré de puntillas y apenas alcancé a ver la luz del local, me relajé y rodeé el lugar para poder entrar a la tienda; la campanita sonó y el recepcionista de pelo rubio me miró con una sonrisa acompañada de una leve reverencia.

-Bienvenida, ¿buscas algo en especial?- _a alguien, más bien…_

-No gracias, vengo a echar un vistazo- le regresé el gesto y me adentré más.

Pasé lo que creí era la sección de los clásicos, habían discos de rock ochentero y música disco, justo enfrente estaban los One Hit Wonder. No esperaba ver a la remasterizada versión de la _Macarena._ Me incliné al final del corredor; Dios, había tantos pasillos y tantos discos.

-Cosa, mira esto- casi golpeo a mi hermano por haberme dejado sola, pero frente a mi rostro puso el disco que Capsule estaba terminando de promocionar afuera.

-¡Genial!- casi se lo arrebaté.

-Sabía que te alegrarías-

-¿Lo encontraste aquí?-

-Sí. De hecho estábamos dándole una vuelta a la tienda y Sasuke vio la última copia que queda-

-¿Sasuke?-

Lo señaló hablando con el tipo del mostrador –Mamá me dio dinero para la gasolina pero yo ya le había puesto ayer, así que podemos pagarlo con eso y nadie se tiene que enterar- me hizo su choteado gesto de giñar el ojo –lo sé, me amas, soy tu hermano preferido-

-Gracias- sí, amaba a mi hermano.

Nos acercamos al mostrador para pagarlo y el recepcionista reía escandalosamente, Sasuke lucía aburrido.

-Vamos a pagar- el pelirrubio miró a Saji y le dí el disco.

-¡Qué afortunados! Todo el mundo vino a comprar un disco hoy, éste era el último que quedaba- el chico lo pasó debajo del escáner y Saji le entregó el dinero.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Nosotros?- el chico señaló a él y a Sasuke en un movimiento de mano rápido y Saji asintió –Estuvimos juntos en la primaria, hacía mucho que no te veía hermano-

-¿Hermano?- se me salió, el rubio amplió la sonrisa y buscaba monedas en la caja registradora.

-Aunque él no lo admita, fuimos los mejores amigos-

Miré a Sasuke y una leve pero admirable sonrisa apareció en su cara –Eras como un cachorro que me seguía a todas partes, no podía hacer nada más que soportarte-

-¿Ven? Me ama-

_Un momento, algo me dice que se parece mucho a Saji._

-Aquí está su cambio- le dio el dinero a mi hermano –Soy Naruto Uzumaki, por cierto-

-Me llamo Saji Haruno, ella es mi hermana, Sakura- alcé una mano.

-Qué linda- mi rostro inmediatamente estaba algo caliente.

-Naruto…- la voz de Sasuke lo reprendió.

-¿Qué? Sólo dije que es linda- se recargó sobre el mostrador y me hizo una seña para que me acercara, puso una mano para que no escucharan los demás –yo estoy seriamente enamorado de una chica- se alejó y su sonrisa se amplió –ella no lo sabe, pero la traigo muerta-

-Del asco que siente la pobre-

_¿Soy yo, o el intruso muestra indicios de arrogancia?_

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tú y tus comentarios amigables!-

Saji le echó un ojo a su teléfono –Mejor nos vamos, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela y mi papá me echará por la ventana si no regresamos antes de las diez. Fue bueno conocerte-

-Sí, ¡dense una vuelta cuando quieran!-

Me despedí con la mano y salimos hacia la camioneta.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

_-¡NO!-_

Mi cuarto era el último del segundo piso, de hecho, pegaba con las escaleras del ático. Eran más o menos las dos de la mañana y alguien estaba arrancándome de los brazos de Morfeo.

_-¡NOO!- _

El último grito me alarmó y corrí para abrir la puerta de mi cuarto; aparentemente nadie se percataba del ruido. Me dirigí a las escaleras y subí temerosa de lo que podía ver.

_-¡Déjenme!-_

Giré el pomo de la puerta y la cerré tras de mí para no despertar a nadie; no alcancé a ver más allá de la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana, me acerqué a la cama de Sasuke y prendí la lamparita que estaba sobre el buró. La colcha colgaba del otro lado del colchón y estaba completamente enredado en la sábana, sus brazos cubriéndose el rostro empapado en sudor.

-¡Suéltame!-

Dí un respingo cuando volvió a gritar, quitó uno de sus brazos para aferrarlo a la sábana y me dí cuenta que no sólo eran perlas de sudor las que lo cubrían, sus ojos estaban húmedos también.

-Sasuke- moví su hombro varias veces, pero no respondía; su respiración me estaba alarmando.

-¡Sasuke!- lo sacudí fuerte.

-¡AH!- me arrepentí de haberlo hecho cuando volvió a gritar del susto, sus párpados estaban abiertos de par en par tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la lámpara.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama –Sasuke, mírame- tomé su rostro y parpadeó varias veces mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosas seguían cayendo, después pareció enfocarme.

Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos y pararon en mis muñecas, como si tratara de sentirse fuera de una pesadilla –Sakura- cuando habló me reconfortó y me sentí aliviada.

-Sí, soy yo- mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente y lo abracé. Su aroma era el más exquisito que había percibido de cualquier otra persona.

La sorpresa vino cuando sentí que me correspondía e incluso se sujetaba fuertemente de mí. Mi corazón se apretujó, pero no de dolor; me daba mucha tristeza verlo así, pero lo que yo sentía era algo diferente.  
Y comenzó a sollozar, no como lo hace alguien normal, sino como lo hacen los hombres cuando tienen pena al llorar frente a alguien, con pujidos reprimidos y escondiendo su rostro,

-Sasuke- intenté llamarlo para calmarlo, pero reforzó su agarre. Ahora sí, estaba sintiendo mucho dolor por él, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no era necesario que me dijera que había soñado con algo totalmente desagradable.

-Shhh…- levanté una mano hacia su cabello y me recosté por completo en la cama; mamá solía hacer eso cuando tenía pesadillas y yo caía de inmediato en la almohada.

Siguió llorando; con los minutos dejaba de moverse gradualmente y en algunos momentos se rompía de nuevo.

Cuando aparentó calmarse;

Cuando su agarre se hizo suave;

Cuando cerré mis ojos…ahí me quedé agradablemente dormida.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

Sabía que tenía que levantarme, pero uno de mis brazos estaba adormilado y el otro…simplemente no sabía dónde estaba.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y con el brazo dormido me los tallé. La manó calló en mi boca intentando callar un gritito que advertía salir, pero el cobarde se quedó atorado en mi garganta.

La nariz de Sasuke estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, a esa distancia su aliento se cruzaba con el mío. Sus labios medio abiertos, sus brazos abarcándome y sus piernas rozando mis rodillas no ayudaban a dispersar el color rojo de mis cachetes.

No me dio tiempo ni de deshacerme de su agarre, y ya estaba parpadeando.

Esperé a que él reaccionara y sin embargo se quedó mirándome. No había ni un ápice de confusión o vergüenza en su mirada; más bien, creo que estaba asimilando lo que había pasado mientras sus pupilas recorrían mi rostro.

-B-buenos días- quité la mano temblorosa de mi boca y la dejé caer en el pequeño espacio entre pecho y pecho. Ya no estaba nada modorra.

Estiró sus brazos y otra vez, antes de que pudiera pensar en moverme, los regresó a mi espalda -Buenos días-

Decir que estaba roja tal vez era poco, porque una de sus manos subió a mi mejilla y la acarició con el dedo pulgar. Creo que ya estaba azul del oxígeno que me hacía falta.

-Gracias- las ojeras con las que había llegado hacía una semana casi eran imperceptibles. Luego de recordar que me había agradecido aclaré mi garganta.

-Estabas gritando, no sabía que te pasaba- mi voz sonó ronca, casi como la suya pero menos sexy…_esperen, ¿he dicho sexy?_

-Un mal sueño- retiró algo de cabello de mi frente.

-¿Tan malo?-

Asintió –Cuando me despertaste estuve a nada de un paro cardíaco-

-Perdón, si me pasé con eso-

-Un poco-

-Tú no despertabas, además estabas llorando-

Hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

-Oye- una de mis manos la acerqué a mí, la otra la puse en su pecho –no tienes por qué pensar que llorar no es correcto en los hombres-

-Eso fue lo que me enseñaron-

-Entonces ahora que estás con tu nueva familia- recordé lo que mi mamá dijo aquel día –yo te digo que eso no es bueno para nadie-

Guardó silencio, sus cejas caían un poco.

-No le contaré a nadie, ni a mi mamá-

Relajó sus músculos, tanto que hasta debajo de mi mano sentí su pecho hincharse con el aire que inhaló.  
Ya no había nada más que decir. Ni él ni yo nos movimos, ni siquiera cuando ya sabíamos que teníamos que levantarnos para ir a la escuela.

-Ayer…-retiró su mano de mi mejilla y tomó la que yo tenía sobre su pecho –después de casi tener el ataque…-reí a lo bajo –tú me abrazaste-

No respondí, claro que yo lo había hecho.

Acariciaba el dorso de mi mano -Nadie me había abrazado así…- _bueno…mi hermano te abrazó cuando le regresaste su laptop_ –…con tanta preocupación-

No repetiré que sentí mis mejillas como un bulbo.

-Gracias por eso también-

-Ok, basta, porque empezaré a cobrarte- las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con aspecto divertido.

Con todo y el disgusto de tener que separarme, estiré mis piernas y él hizo lo mismo.

-Tengo que regresar a mi cuarto antes de que piensen otra cosa-

_Sí, recuerda que él es un intruso. ¡Es cierto, éste es mi MI ÁCTICO!_

-De acuerdo-

Soltó su agarre y me paré. Antes de abrir la puerta, le dediqué un último vistazo.

Me miraba con una media sonrisa.

_Intruso, Sakura._

Salí del cuarto y corrí de puntillas al mío, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en el suelo. Tenía que ser una broma, pero una muy buena.

_Dormiste con el intruso._

* * *

_._

**REVIEWS**

**.**

**JaDeCiTa609**

¡Gracias! Me pareció bueno darle la vuelta a lo de Sasuke como niño rico y esas cosas, lo despojé de todo soy mala WUAJAJA. Descuida, me encargaré de hacer que los momentos kawaii surjan =3

**.**

**Captus**

¡Gracias por elegir leerlo! Prometo actualizar pronto.

**.**

**NatMik**

Me alegro que te gustara, y por lo que me decías, bueno, a mí no me gusta hacer que Sakura babee demasiado, pero de vez en cuando merece sentir maripositas ¿no crees? Claro, que en este capítulo quise confundir a Sakura un poco, no agregué ningún beso y ningúnas ganas de Sakura de besarlo porque pues casi que ni lo conoce, sólo siente algo de atracción por él. Conforme siga la historia el carácter de Sakura irá a ser menos meloso que el de Sasuke…en serio.

**.**

**Kurosaki yu**

Jajaja yo iba a hacer a Sasuke un drogadicto, pero luego pensé que sería todo un revoltijo y mejor cambié las cosas, pero sí hay algo del tema incluido en la historia, deja que avance un poquito y verás. Espero actualizar pronto!

**.**

¡Dejen sus opiniones, saben que siempre las respondo y las tomo en cuenta!

**ATENTAMENTE:  
SU LOCA Y DESESPERADA AUTORA, MYBQUEST**


	4. Chapter 4

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE NARUTO™ DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_LA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA._**

.

.

* * *

-Esta vez calificaré con un 30% una exposición que realizarán en binas con el tema de diversidad cultural- La clase de arte y cultura de la señorita Anko no era aburrida, pero las malas noticias eran que ella siempre se encargaba de formar a las parejas que trabajaban juntas –escogerán uno de los países que hay en esta pecera- levantó el recipiente de vidrio con papelitos de colores –e investigarán la ubicación geográfica, su población, situación económica y educativa, sistema de salud, vestimenta…- la mayoría tomaba apuntes porque esa profesora nunca repetía nada -…comidas típicas, ciudades importantes y lugares turísticos. Además, deberán portar la vestimenta tradicional de ese país- se escuchó un quejido inmenso de parte de todos en el aula –y no podrán utilizar diapositivas, tendrán que explayar su imaginación con cualquier otra cosa-

Los quejidos siguieron, pero ya se había dicho suficiente y no podíamos hacer más que aceptarlo.

-Los nombres de los equipos y el día en que presentarán su exposición estarán en esta lista que pegaré en la puerta, es todo de mi parte- pegó la hoja con un pedazo de cinta y la campana sonó-

Ten Ten no aguardó más y se apresuró a pararse junto a mí mientras guardaba mis cosas -¿Te enteraste que habrá una fiesta el viernes? Es en casa de Gaara, por su cumpleaños-

-¿Ah sí?-

-¿No sabías?-

Cerré el maletín –No-

-Creí que él venía por ti a la salida-

-Ayer no me lo mencionó- sí me sentí un poco dolida, los últimos días hablamos de todo cuando me acompañaba a casa y acepto que me sentía cómoda con él. ¿Por qué no me invitó? Ni la menor idea.

-Seguro que hoy lo hace- me puse de pie.

-Ya no lo voy a ver, Sasuke se encuentra mejor y vendrán por mí de ahora en adelante-

Me acerqué lo más que pude a la lista y busqué mi nombre línea por línea.

-Me dijiste que ya conociste a Naruto, ¿verdad que es lindo?- Ten Ten seguía hablando como loca –no puedo creer que seas tan despistada, yo siempre te invito a las fiestas que hace y tú no te aprendiste su nombre nunca. Si fueras más social conocerías a más chicos y…- encontré mi nombre y la voz de Ten Ten se redujo a nada en mi mente.

-Oh por Dios- una voz angustiada se escuchó a mi derecha –me tocó con la frentona- sus dos principales súbditas hicieron un sonoro suspiro y cuchicheaban cosas entre sí.

-¿Sakura eso es verdad?- mi amiga me jalaba el brazo angustiada; asentí.

Ino me encontró y unos cuantos se quedaron viendo la escena, otros salieron aburridos o indiferentes –Tienes que hablar con Anko y decirle que te cambie-

Fruncí el ceño.

-Oye tú, si quieres hacer un cambio mueve tu lindo…

-Ten Ten, cálmate- puse una mano en su hombro antes de que se le encimara.

-¿No me oíste? Ni tú ni yo queremos esto, así que mientras más pronto lo resuelvas, mejor-

-Saku, tienes que comerte ese maldito gusano ahora…- me habló al oído lo suficientemente bajo como para que la rubia no lo escuchara.

La susodicha cruzó los brazos esperando a que respondiera, sus clones la imitaron.

-Ino, ¿eres inútil?-

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa -¿Qué?-

Rodeé los míos y también crucé los brazos -¡Que si eres inútil, niña sorda!- los compañeros que se habían quedado soltaron unas risitas y la furia de la cerda ya emanaba –porque te veo con dos piernas visiblemente sanas y una gran boca que fácilmente pueden conducirte a la sala de maestros para que se haga el cambio-

Apuntó un dedo en mi dirección -¡No tienes el derecho de hablarme a mí así!-

Levanté una mano –No he terminado, niña malcriada- cerró la boca de golpe, su nariz se arrugaba de una forma graciosa y no pude aguantar una gigantesca sonrisa –si voy con Anko, lo único que lograré es que me regrese por donde vine, porque sus decisiones son unánimes. Además, yo no tengo ningún problema en trabajar contigo ya que es sólo eso, TRA-BA-JO. Pero si tienes algún problema, puedes ir tú sola a la sala para decirle tu inconformidad. Yo tengo hambre, estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa. Así que ahí te ves-

Avancé a pasos largos y decididos con Ten Ten colgando de mi brazo y totalmente muda, mientras Ino me miraba como la peor escoria de su vida y sus clones parecían a punto de llorar, casi piso a una de ellas cuando salgo pero me apiadé.

Una vez afuera me detuve, tomé una bocanada enorme de aire y sonreí, esta vez con un peso menos.

-Qué grandioso, bello y largo gusano te has tragado allí dentro- casi olvidé que sólo una de mis mejores amiga estaba conmigo.

-¿Hinata sigue enferma?-

-Uy sí, su mamá me dijo ayer que pensaron que era influenza, pero la descartaron y podría ser una bronquitis. Te sugiero que le des una llamada, está un poco mal y no puede recibir visitas-

-Le llamaré- salimos y afuera ya estaban mi hermano y el Uchiha.

-¡Nos vemos!- corrió y alcanzó a una de sus amigas de la clase de confección.

-¡Cosa! ¿Me extrañaste?- mi hermano se acercó y apretujó mis cachetes –yo sé que sí, pero ya llegué, no llores-

-Aaaauuch-

-Eso se ve doloroso-

Me soltó y plantó un beso tronado en mi cabeza -Lo es- sobé mis cachetes y comencé a caminar por delante de ellos.

-Oye, me dijeron que Gaara armará una fiesta el viernes-

Iba a responder, pero la voz de Sasuke lo hizo y me di cuenta que no hablaba conmigo.

-A mí me dijo que lo obligaron, de hecho no tenía planeado nada-

-¿Vas a ir?-

-No lo creo. La verdad no tengo ganas de llegar y que me miren como si fuera satanás-

-Vamos, tienes que probarles que no eres el que todos creen-

No hubo respuesta de su parte.

-¿Tú irás hermanita?-

Levanté los hombros –No me invitó-

-Porque en esas fiestas la gente se invita sola. ¿O acaso esperabas que se acercara a la puerta de la casa y te diera una invitación con tu nombre en ella? Ay, eso es romántico-

-Tonto-

Rió sonoramente –Todavía te gusta, no lo niegues-

-Ya te dije que ya no me gusta. ¿Tenemos que discutir esto frente a Sasuke?- Volteé mi cabeza en dirección al pelinegro, quien caminaba sin mayor expresión. No era como si me importara mucho lo que pensara de mí, pero, no sé, había sentido algo el lunes que todavía no me dejaba en paz.

-Ya es de la familia, puede hablar de estas cosas también-

Con eso no estaba muy de acuerdo, seguía siendo un intruso para mí –No voy a hablar de esas cosas con él aquí-

-¡Tranquila! A mí me ha dado buenos consejos. Quién sabe, hasta puede que termines saliendo con Gaara-

-Simplemente no voy a hablar de mi vida con alguien que no conozco- me picó algo en el pecho. Incomodidad.

-Sakura-

-¿Qué? Sólo porque se ha quedado con nosotros unos días no significa que lo conozca del todo- Ups. Me di cuenta dos segundos después, de que lo que había dicho sonó rudo, algo que no planeaba.

-Eso fue innecesario- la voz de Saji afirmó que me estaba comportando como una…sí, lo diré, una perra en vista de la circunstancia de Sasuke, sin padres ni familia y maltratado por todos a su alrededor.

-Déjalo- me iba a disculpar pero el Uchiha se me adelantó. No logré descifrar el tono de su voz, era inexpresivo como la mayor parte del tiempo. Tampoco me atreví a voltear para ver si estaba enojado, solo seguí caminando, y más rápido.

.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

.

Estaba convencida que lavarme los dientes ayudaba a despejar mi mente, reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había hecho en el día. Escupí y me enjuagué; me hice una coleta con el cabello ya seco de la ducha que tomé. Tomé el teléfono del pasillo y llamé a la mamá de Hinata para saber cómo se encontraba; sí era bronquitis y le habían dado el resto de la semana para recuperarse.

En la casa ya estaban casi todas las luces apagadas; por lo general, mis papás y Yuri se dormían temprano y Saji y yo dormíamos al terminar nuestras tareas.

Bajé a tomar un vaso de agua, pero al entrar a la cocina casi me doy de bruces contra en suelo; Sasuke estaba recargado en el fregadero, dándome la espalda.

-Me asustaste- llevé una mano a mi pecho y me adentré en la cocina –pensé que estaban todos en sus cuartos- saqué un vaso de la vitrina y me acerqué a la jarra.

No volteó, ni siquiera se inmutó. Sabía que había tenido que disculparme antes.

Un tanto temblorosa, bebí toda el agua del vaso y caminé a un lado de él -¿Me dejas lavarlo?-

En seguida se alejó.

Lavé el recipiente y lo coloqué junto con los trastos húmedos.

Volteé recargándome en el fregadero, Sasuke estaba apoyando contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Me veía igual, sin un rastro de sentimiento alguno.

-Todos me conocen, Sakura- la piel se me enchinó y apreté mis manos en la orilla del fregadero –o soy el hijo de un mafioso, o soy hermano de un asesino, o soy un pobre huérfano. Cada quien escoge lo que piensa de mí. Pero ayer no tenías miedo. Te acercaste a mí brindándome compañía tan segura de ti misma sin tenerme el menor de los temores, me aseguraste que pertenezco a esta familia; me abrazaste y dormiste en la misma cama que yo; hoy me alejas y me tratas como a un completo desconocido…-

La culpa me carcomía…¿tanto le había afectado el hecho de haber dicho algo tan simple? Bien lo decían mis novelas favoritas en sus moralejas; las palabras hieren más que un golpe bien dado –Yo lo…

-…no entiendo por qué merezco ser excluido de la vida de todo el mundo. Antes medio Tokio decía amar a mi familia, ahora nos odian…-

-Sasuke yo…

-…¿sabes algo?- mis ojos estaban inundados, pero los mantenía bien abiertos para no derramar nada -La paciencia es como un globo flexible al que inflas con toda la basura de tu vida, hasta que se llega un punto en el que se llena y explota. Y el mío ya ha explotado- dio la vuelta y lo perdí de mi vista.

Sentí algo caliente rodando por mi mejilla y mis cejas se elevaron. ¿Yo había sido la última razón por la que se sintiera así?

Torpe, torpe, torpe.

Subí a mi cuarto y como lo esperaba, me deshice en silencio bajo mi almohada.

Siempre escuchaba a mi mamá decir que antes de actuar hay que pensarlo dos veces.

No fue mi intención hacer que sonara como lo hice, simplemente quería dejar de hablar de Gaara frente a él, pero Sasuke ya había pasado por situaciones peores que esas miles de veces desde que sus padres murieron y yo colmé su paciencia.

Lo entendía. Pero me sentía horriblemente mal.

_Martes 19 de noviembre._

_Quien quiera que sea que lea este diario en el futuro, aunque sea yo, quiero avisar que no hay nada de chistes malos hoy en esta página._

_Hoy he hecho algo de lo que me arrepiento. Más bien, he dicho algo. El intru…Sasuke es una persona que ha pasado por tanto y yo la regué con un comentario insensible, claro que no pensaba en lo que decía en ese momento, pero hace un rato en la cocina me dejó en claro que soy la adolescente más inmadura que en mi vida he conocido.  
Primero, no quise cederle mi ático como cuarto. Luego lo llamé intruso como si fuera algún tipo de ladrón, y ahora esto.  
No crean que no intenté disculparme, sí iba a decirle que lo sentía, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado dolido y no me dio el momento para hacerlo. Quisiera hacerle saber que desde el fondo de mi corazón lamento tanto lo que le hice sentir, juro que no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos. Nunca lo hago.  
Creo que es momento de empezar a hacerlo._

Cerré el diario y secando mis lágrimas con la sábana, lo aleje hacia el buró; no sabía qué hacer, pasaban los minutos y volteaba la vista a mi celular para verlos cambiar en la pantalla uno por uno. Después de media hora decidí calmarme y lo apagué.

Mis manos estaban heladas por el frescor de la noche, pero ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza moverlas bajo las mantas. Y mirando hacia el techo se me pasó mucho tiempo de nuevo; tenía que dormir algo o no podría levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela, pero sabía que debido a lo que pasó no iba a poder cerrar los ojos siquiera.

Respiré hondo tres veces, muy despacio, sólo así sentí que mi corazón dejó de hacer _thumb thumb _tan rápido, me destapé y caminé descalza a su habitación, decidida a terminar con la culpa. Si es que todavía no era muy tarde.

.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

.

-Sasuke- toqué a la puerta con mis nudillos fríos.

Era una suerte que decidí ponerme pants y un suéter para dormir, al parecer invierno llegaría antes de lo esperado.

No abrió la puerta.

Toqué de nuevo, esta vez un poco más y esperé mirando mis calcetas de lunares. La madera estaba tibia, por lo menos.

No abrió.

Suspiré fuertemente. Otra punzada vino a mi cabeza y bajó a mi corazón.

Recargué mi cabeza a la puerta, crucé mis brazos tratando de calentar mis manos –Sasuke- hablé lo suficientemente fuerte para no despertar a los demás. Algo tenía que hacer, por lo menos lo intentaría –yo sé que estás enojado, créeme, pero es que yo…- me detuve. Mis hombros temblaban, no sabía si del frío que tenía, o de los nervios que arremetieron contra mí -…mira, lo siento, no pensé en lo que dije, y tampoco en cómo te haría sentir. No quiero que pienses que no confío en ti, o que no te quiero cerca de mí, es sólo que…- tenía que decírselo, aunque ni siquiera yo estaba segura de ello, mi subconsciente me dio el impulso -…ese día, sentí…algo…no me molestó, solo me siento rara haber al tenido tal cercanía contigo- _ok, párale a tu tren Sakura. _

Era todo lo que tenía que decir, respiré hondo como lo hice antes.

Aún después de eso no hizo ruido alguno.

_Tal vez esté dormido._

Y si ése era el caso, por lo menos ya tenía ensayado lo que debía decirle.

-Lamento haber explotado tu globo, en verdad lo hago-

Me abracé sobando mis codos. La puerta se abrió y levanté la vista un poco asustada. Sus ojos, si no los hubiera visto antes podría decir que estaban completamente vacíos; pero había enojo allí dentro, Y tristeza.

-Me gustaría tener un parche-

Levantó minúsculamente las cejas.

-Para enmendar tu paciencia. Pero no lo tengo. Juro que lo siento-

Frunció el ceño; un temblor vino de mi espalda alta a mis brazos y me removí incómoda.

-Ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, ahora voy a volver a mi cuarto- me dí la vuelta. Ya no sentía mis manos y mi barbilla comenzaba ligeramente a temblar.

-¿En verdad lo sientes?- su voz me detuvo a medio camino –o sólo lo dijiste para tener la conciencia limpia-

_Tiene que ser una puta broma. ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!_

Me giré estilo _el exorcista_ -¿Disculpa?-

-Ya me pediste disculpas- con pose altanera se recargó en el marco.

Mi boca se abrió lista para decirle una sarta de cosas pero la cerré; miré los cuartos del pasillo, si discutía con él armaría un escándalo y mis hermanos despertarían; pero no me podía quedar así. Con rápidos y pesados pasos caminé hacia él, quien creo ya se esperaba que lo empujara dentro de su cuarto porque no se resistió. Cerré la puerta sin quitar mi vista de él, no podía ocultar que estaba sumamente molesta.

-¿Me vas a decir que lo sientes otra vez? Porque no me convence tu dramática actuación-

-¡Eres un tarado!- iba a decirle otra cosa. Lo golpeé fuerte en el pecho y ni se movió -¡No! ¡No volveré a pedirte otra estúpida disculpa porque ya lo hice! ¡Y si me perdonas o no es tu puto problema!- su ceño cayó aún más –Yo en verdad me sentí mal por ti. No del tipo de me das lástima, si no del tipo de en verdad me sentí mal por ti, porque hasta después de lo que te dije pensé en todo lo que has pasado. No tenía malas intenciones, y como ya te dije, si no me crees es muy tu asunto- me ardieron los ojos, no me iba a detener –creo que la desconfianza por el otro es mutua; y sí, ¿sabes qué?, tal vez lo hice porque no puedo dormir y necesito limpiar mi conciencia. Pero lo que dije, intencional o no, estuvo mal, y tú me ayudaste a darme cuenta que en verdad estaba siendo una inmadura al no pensar las consecuencias- limpié mis mejillas con la manga del suéter –mírame- me reí como una loca y le dí la espalda. Di por hecho que era inútil seguir, Uchiha era como una roca. Terminé de limpiar mis ojos y lo volví a mirar –la función ha terminado- tomé mis pants de los costados e hice una reverencia como las mujeres de la edad media –espero que al señor le haya gustado- tomé el pomo y abrí la puerta bruscamente, de la misma manera la cerré rezando porque nadie hubiera escuchado el estruendo.

.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

.

Por varias razones evitaba llorar.

Primero, porque mi nariz se hinchaba y se ponía roja.

Segundo, porque parecía que algo me hubiera picado los ojos.

Y tercero, porque sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

Traté varias veces con el corrector de ojos, difuminar el color rojo de mis ojos y nariz, ayudó, pero no del todo, aún estaban hinchados.

Bajé a la cocina antes que todos, tomé una manzana y corrí a la puerta del cuarto de mis papás.

-Mamá, me voy a ir ahora, Ten Ten me habló y me necesita urgentemente en la escuela-

-_¡Ok!- _esché que se acercaba y me apresuré a caminar a la puerta -¿Ya desayunaste?-

Levante el dedo pulgar para que no me viera la cara –Adiós mamá-

A Saji se le haría extraño que no los hubiera esperado, pero seguro mamá le haría saber mi mentira.

-¡Sakura!- una voz familiar se escuchó detrás de mí y volteé sin detener el paso.

-¿Gaara?- trotó hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Eres muy puntual ¿eh?-

-Sólo por hoy. ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Tengo que organizar una conferencia-

-Entiendo- lo miré unos segundos y regresé mi vista al camino.

-¿Qué te pasó?-

Me llevé una mano a mi rostro –¿Se nota mucho?-

Se rió –Parece como si un elefante te hubiera pasado por encima-

Bufé –Genial-

-¿Lloraste?-

-Ah…yo…-

-No te preocupes. Mi hermana lloraba todas las noches si mis papás no la dejaban salir, al día siguiente despertaba igual que tú; después de unas dos horas se desinflama-

Asentí.

-¿Estás bien?-

Mi mente recapituló en fracciones de segundo lo de la noche anterior -Sí gracias- al parecer lo de las mentiras blancas se me daba.

-Eso espero. Oye, el viernes…- se llevó una mano al cabello -…habrá una fiesta…es en mi casa-

-Oh sí- _a la que no me invitaste_ -eso había escuchado-

-Sí, bueno, no fue idea mía…en fin, ¿quieres venir?-

Me sorprendí un poco –Creo que sí-

Amplió una sonrisa que combinaba con sus ojos aqua -¿Crees?-

Solté una risita –Está bien-

-De acuerdo, ahí te veré-

Terminamos de subir la colina en silencio, algunas personas que pasaban en bicicleta saludaban a Gaara. Él era igual de conocido que mi hermano en la universidad.

-Entonces hasta luego-

Nos despedimos moviendo una mano y me adentré en la preparatoria.

En definitiva era muy temprano, apenas si había algunos alumnos deambulando por los edificios.

Entré a mi salón y vi a Ino sentada cerca de la ventana, viendo hacia ella; no se percató de mí aun cuando me senté en uno de los pupitres de en medio.

_Ino pensando…¡Qué miedo!_

Me aclaré la garganta y dio un brinquito en su lugar –Buenos días-

Volteó a verme aún espantada y sus cejas se juntaron -¿A qué hora llegaste?-

-A, no sé, hace…- miré mi reloj de mano –nueve, diez, once segundos y contando-

Regresó su vista hacia afuera –Como sea-

Claro que nunca pensaría que yo era la única adolescente con sus asuntos complicados en el planeta, pero ¿Ino? Por favor, ¿Ino, la niña perfecta a la que no le falta nada? Siempre alardeaba sobre todo en su vida, pero en esos momentos no se veía tranquila.

-¿Hablaste con Anko?-

Tardó un rato en contestar –No-

-¿En serio?- se giró con cara de fastidiada.

_No eres la única que piensa que soy un fastidio, cariño _-¿Ahora tu eres la sorda cierto?-

Sonreí -¿Entonces aceptaste el reto de tu vida?-

Me devolvió la sonrisa –No te daré el gusto de superarme, _amiguita_-

Mi sonrisa se borró. Típico de ella –¿No lo entiendes, verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca ha sido acerca de superarte, Ino. No me interesa ese tipo de competencias en donde lo único que ganas es regocijo a costa de los demás. Yo me supero a mí misma, de esa forma sólo me lastimo yo y me curo yo-

Su sonrisa se fue esfumando poco a poco.

-¡Ino!- Una de sus robots entró y aventó la mochila al pupitre contiguo de Yamanaka -¡Llegué para salvarte!- jaló a Ino de un brazo y salieron a prisa del salón.

Me daba igual, por lo menos le había dejado en claro que no tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

.

.

.

Regresé a mi casa evitando el camino de la universidad. Saji se molestaría, por lo que le mandé un mensaje avisándole que había salido antes. Tuve que salir diez minutos antes de la clase fingiendo dolor de estómago y correr a mi casa para que pareciera verdad.

Yuri estaba viendo un programa para niños cuando llegué a casa.

-Hola Sakura-

-Hola- corrí al cuarto de mamá y abrí la puerta; estaba acostada viendo uno de sus doramas policiacos favoritos y mi papá estaba dormido a su lado –Ya llegué-

-¿Y tu hermano y Sasuke?-

Me tensé cuando dijo su nombre pero lo disimulé levantando los hombros –Salí antes-

Entrecerré la puerta y corrí al baño, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era ver llegar al señor amargado y que me arruinara ese día también con su inexpresiva cara. Me bañe como alma que lleva el diablo, lavé mis dientes y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-Uf- me sentí aliviada una vez que escuché el _clic_ de la puerta y me dirigí al armario para cambiarme.

Unas calcetas, un suéter y el mismo pants acolchonado del día anterior.

Me metí en la cama con una calculadora y el libro de cálculo diferencial, prendí la lámpara y la empecé a contestar, como pude, pero la estaba contestando.

Tallé mis ojos unas tres veces; mi cuerpo me estaba cobrando el no haber dormido lo suficiente. Me estiré y apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada. Juré que sólo unos minutos y después seguiría con los problemas.

.

.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

.

.

-¡No!- adormilada, mi cabeza dio un brinco y enfoqué la vista al despertador del buró -¡Ya es tarde, no puedo creerlo!- me caí tras desenredarme de las sábanas y me puse el uniforme rápidamente.

Tomé el maletín del suelo y me detuve –La tarea…- me golpeé la espaciosa frente y la busqué entre la almohada y las sábanas –_aquí lo había dejado…_- no encontré el libro.

Me agaché para buscarlo bajo la cama y tampoco estaba allí, al igual que la calculadora.

Me senté en la cama apoyando la cabeza entre las manos y cerré los ojos –_Piensa…piensa…_-

No se me ocurrió otra cosa, ya era tarde y tenía que bajar a comer algo.

Me puse de pie pensando en otra de mis mentirillas para justificar mi falta de tarea y vi el libro con la calculadora encima, sobre el buró –Ah, Dios- los tomé y bajé las escaleras.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, hija; se te está haciendo tarde-

No había nadie en la cocina más que ella; agarré el plato de cereal con fruta que me preparó -¿Y los demás?-

-Tu papá ya llevó a Yuri a la escuela, y Saji acompaño a Sasuke porque les toca hacer…no recuerdo…-

-Una conferencia- hablé tratando de masticar rápido.

-Sí, oye come con cuidado-

-No tengo tiempo- terminé y le dí un beso –ya me voy-

-Que te vaya bien-

.

.

.

.

Me senté en el pupitre justo cuando timbraron. Me limpié el sudor con el antebrazo y esperé a calmarme.

-Sí, hola a ti también amiga-

-Perdón, si no te diste cuenta llegué corriendo-

Se burló –Todos nos dimos cuenta-

Saqué el libro y la calculadora. Miré a Ten Ten y le arrebaté el lápiz. Lo abrí en la página que estaba contestando la noche anterior.

-Pásame tus respu…

-¿Mis qué?-

Observé uno por uno los ejercicios de la página, todos contestados con caligrafía excesivamente pulcra y magistral.

-Obvio que tú no contestaste eso- apuntó lo que yo estaba viendo.

-Ya lo sé- revisé las respuestas, tenían que estar correctas porque hasta tenían la comprobación.

-Si las ve el maestro no te va a creer-

-Ya lo sé-

-Pareces sorprendida-

-Es que…- el problema que estaba tratando de resolver en la noche estaba corregido.

-¿Es que, qué?-

Negué –Nada, olvídalo-

El maestro entró y Ten Ten me quitó el lápiz –Mejor pásalos con tu letra-

Si yo no había contestado eso con mis escondidos superpoderes mentales, alguien claramente se había metido a mi cuarto por la noche o la madrugada y se dignó de mí.

La bolsa pequeña de mi maletín vibró y saqué el celular.

_¿Estás enojada conmigo? Porque siento que me  
estás evitando. No tenías porqué encerrarte en  
tu habitación, iba a regalarte unos Skittles._

_De: Gremlin_

Me recargué en el asiento. Por lo menos había sido él.

Estaba loca, llegué a pensar que…...olvídenlo.

* * *

_._

**REVIEWS**

**.**

**NatMit**

Verás que lo del enamoramiento surgirá después de tanta confusión ¡Tú también pasa una feliz navidad y año nuevo!

**.**

**Edgyuli (kurosaki yu)**

Jajaja, tampoco me había imaginado lo de Pucca, pero como arte de magia la identifiqué con ella. Naruto tendrá más y más apariciones, creo que esta historia será todo narrado en palabras de Sakura, a menos que al final haga un capi especial por Sasuke, pero falta mucho para el final jeje, pero prometo que verán lo que sucedió con la familia de Sasuke. Si pondré más amorcito, (uyuyuy ;). ¡Gracias por leer!

**.**

**Zoe-so**

¡Gracias por pasarte! Ojalá y continúes leyendo y que te guste como a mí ;)

**.**

**captus**

Aakjsdakjsdgkasjdg….jaja me encanta esa expresión, es todo en una oración. ¡Ojalá y te haya gustado este!

**.**

**.**

**Déjenme sus opiniones, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias, todos los reviews los leo y los contesto.**

**Espero actualizar antes de año nuevo.**

**¡Feliz navidad!**

**ATENTAMENTE:  
SU LOCA Y DESESPERADA AUTORA, MYBQUEST**


End file.
